Integrated circuits are often formed using an application specific integrated circuit architecture, which tends to reduce the design costs of the integrated circuit by mixing and matching pre-designed functional blocks in a somewhat customized arrangement to produce an integrated circuit according to a customer's specifications. One functional block of such a customizable integrated circuit design is referred to as Reconfigurable RAM, or RRAM for short.
RRAM contains sets of memories of the same type that are placed compactly within a memory matrix. An RRAM, as the term is used herein, is a mega cell that can be considered as a set of memories with built-in self testing and built-in self correction. RRAM also contains sets of embedded tools that are used for mapping arbitrary logical customer memory designs to the physical memories in the matrix.
What is needed, therefore, is a toolset that enables easier mapping of customer memories to RRAM memories.